Hello, My Friend, Farewell
by TheOneThatGotAway99
Summary: Kid Flash turns to his best friend and asks in a quiet voice, "We aren't getting out of this, are we?" "I'm sorry, KF. . . but I have something I want to tell you." Reaching up, he quickly peels away the mask from his face, revealing his baby blue eyes. "Wally West, my name is Dick Grayson. It's nice to meet you." [gen; no slash; friendship; bromance; one-shot; Failsafe minor AU]


**Hello, My Friend, Farewell**

* * *

_Anyone can make you smile or cry, but it takes someone special to make you smile when you already have tears in your eyes._ – Unknown

* * *

"Sixteen seconds in counting," Robin announces as he checks the timer steadily counting down on his wrist computer. Turning to the elder of the two Martians, he commands, "Manhunter, take Miss Martian and go."

"No!" M'gann protests at once. "We won't leave you."

"That's an order. We'll follow you as soon as we blow those doors." No sooner than had the words left his mouth, did J'onn grab hold of his niece's wrist and begin phasing them both through the floor of the alien mother-ship, heading towards the desolate nightscape outside.

Looking away from where the Martians had vanished, Kid Flash turns to his best friend who is again glancing at the hallo-screen counting down on his gauntlet. Already guessing at the answer he will receive, he asks in a quiet voice, "We aren't getting out of this, are we?"

"I'm sorry, KF. . ." Robin replies, then, making a snap decision, he says. "But before . . . and I know it doesn't really matter now and all . . . but I have something I want to tell you." Reaching his left hand up, he quickly peels away the domino mask from his face, blinking his eyes open to reveal dazzling baby blues shining in the unfamiliar red glow of the alien lights. "Wally West, my name is Dick Grayson. It's nice to meet you." He stretches out his right hand in polite introduction, a pained – yet, almost relieved – smile spread across his lips.

It takes Wally about a sixth of a second to realize exactly what Robin just told him, but when it does sink in, he gladly takes Robin's – Dick's – hand in his, his own pained smile gracing his face. "Pleasure's all mine, Dick," Wally announces with fragile cheer, shaking the boy's hand. "I do believe you are my very best friend."

"And you are mine," Dick offers, smile stretching wider as tears well in his sparkling eyes, mirroring the emerald pools of his best friend's.

And as the last seconds tick away, the handshake becomes a hug, and the hug a death grip, until – after a blinding flash of fire so hot and pain and a concussing blast wave that ends before it truly begins – there is only death. Darkness and emptiness and nothingness and —

And then they wake up. . .

* * *

_The pain of parting is nothing to the joy of meeting again._ – Charles Dickens

* * *

_Disclaimer: I've never owned Young Justice now, I'd always wish to show it. But I can tell you, anyhow, I'd rather know than own it. [Derived from Gelett Burgess's 'The Purple Cow', which I also do not own.]_

_Word Count: 387_

_Author's Notes: So, obviously this is a (tag? Mental deleted scene? Minor AU? Wishful thinking?) to the season one episode 'Failsafe'. And, seriously, may I just say, I sincerely think I hate that episode, simply because it gave me a feels attack. Too much at once! Must. Stay. Emotionally. Detached! Or else be overwhelmed, heavy on the 'over'._

_I've had this idea for a few weeks now, but I was hesitant to try yet another fandom. This is just a bit of a head cannon of mine, that Robin used those last precious seconds of life with his very best friend to reveal his secret identity. Before 'Image', Wally never actually states that he knows who Robin is under that mask, so my mind just decided that there could be no better time for Dick to tell him, than when they both thought they were about to die. Though, I do love the nod, mutual understanding, and decision to fight 'til the end that actually occurred in the episode, but they just didn't leave me with enough time to add that in as well! They only had eight seconds! (Imagine them as really looong seconds. xD) So, I changed it. Sue me. (I also entirely avoided Artemis angst. Wally was too focused on her for my liking.)_

_How did I do? I would very much like to hear what you guys think. So drop me a line, huh? Love ya all! Take care! God bless!_

_-TheOneThatGotAway99_


End file.
